Sur le chemin de la biche
by Kaalia Lovegood
Summary: Hermione décide de trouver le propriétaire de la biche mystérieuse que suivait Harry dans la forêt de Dean.


Hermione sortait lentement le visage par l'ouverture de la tente de fortune qu'elle avait installée en urgence plusieurs heures plus tôt. L'odeur de chat était toujours imprégnée malgré l'usage intensif depuis qu'ils ne pouvaient plus séjourner au 12, square Grimmaurd puisque Yaxley les avait suivi lorsque le trio d'or tentait de s'enfuir du Ministère de la Magie. Cet évènement remontait à plusieurs mois et pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle et Harry rodaient, tels des âmes en perdition, sans réel but. Ron était parti et leur moral était au plus bas. Les évènements de la veille à Godric's Hollow n'avaient fait qu'empirer leurs maigres espoirs d'enfin trouver comment continuer cette quête infernale que Dumbledor leur avait confiée. La vieille Bathilda Tourdesac n'avait pas l'épée de Griffondor en sa possession. Elle n'était même plus vivante ! Nagini avait bien failli entrainer la mort d'Harry, leur fuite était une réussite mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches de l'échec total. Voldemort les avaient manqués à quelques secondes près. Des frissons secouèrent son corps, et ce n'était pas uniquement le froid qui était en cause malgré l'air glacé. Harry avait emporté la presque totalité des pulls qu'ils possédaient puisqu'il montait la garde.

Elle apercevait Harry s'éloigner, il était déjà à une centaine de mètres de la tente. Elle l'avait entendu marmonner mais n'avait pas compris ce qu'il disait. Ne sachant où il pouvait bien se rendre, la jeune Griffondor décida de le suivre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle aperçut une lumière bleue un peu plus loin devant Harry, apparemment c'était cette dernière qui le guidait. Elle fit un détour dans la forêt pour les contourner légèrement, et vit que c'était un patronus corporel en forme de biche qui trottait lentement devant son ami. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait personne qui invoquait cette forme de patronus. Certes Harry et son père avaient tous deux un cerf, mais une biche ? Mais si ce sort se promenait ici, son propriétaire ne devait pas être loin. Elle décida de chercher le lanceur de ce sortilège. Elle ne savait que penser de cette présence. Ce ne devait pas être un Mangemort puisqu'ils étaient incapables de lancer un patronus, et de toute manière les Détraqueurs avaient rejoint Voldemort. Mais si c'était quelqu'un qui était de leurs côté, pourquoi avait-il pris la peine d'envoyer un patronus plutôt que se présenter directement à eux ? Et comment les avait-on retrouvés ?

\- Hominum revelio

Sa baguette émit deux lueurs, l'une en direction d'Harry, intense et l'autre, plus faible, sur sa droite. Harry n'étant pas en danger immédiat, Hermione décida d'aller vérifier qui pouvait être le sorcier caché derrière les arbres. Elle avança plusieurs minutes dans la direction indiquée par son sortilège puis répéta le processus. Cette fois-ci la lueur qui indiquait l'inconnu était plus intense que cette dans la direction de son ami.

Elle se lança un sortilège de Désillusion informulé, puis un Assurdiato pour camoufler le bruit de ses pas. Elle avança à pas de loup, continuant dans la même direction. Une silhouette se tenait plus loin, cachée dans la pénombre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, la personne se tourna vers elle et elle senti le sortilège de Désillusion prendre fin car une sensation de liquide chaud lui coulant dans le dos la surprit. Elle était débusquée.

\- Stupefix ! lança-t-elle.

Son sortilège fut arrêté par un Protego informulé.

Méfiante, elle attendit avant de lancer un nouveau sortilège. Visiblement le sorcier en face d'elle ne voulait pas l'attaquer. Elle ne baissa cependant pas sa garde, prête à se défendre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura Hermione.

La silhouette sembla hésiter, puis avança d'un pas, puis un deuxième, lentement, incertaine. Elle vit le bras de la personne s'abaisser, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'allait pas se faire attaquer.

\- Lumos

La voix du sorcier, car c'était bien un homme, n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant le timbre grave lui rappelait quelqu'un. Le sortilège éclaira la pénombre révélant une partie de son visage. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, devant elle se tenait Severus Rogue. Hermione ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il avait toujours été de leur côté malgré le fait que tout était contre lui. Le professeur avait toujours été accusé à tort mais avait mais avait tout de même continué à soutenir l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais il avait tué Dumbledor alors qu'il avait une confiance sans limite dans son espion dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Devait-elle se fier à Dumbledor ? Les apparences étaient-elles encore une fois trompeuses ou était-il réellement coupable cette fois ?

Severus Rogue sembla lire son incompréhension sur son visage, son trouble sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se baissa lentement et déposa sa baguette dans la neige, à ses pieds puis se releva, toujours aussi doucement, les mains levées. Hermione décida d'attendre de voir ce qu'il voulait. Après-tout il n'avait rien fait contre Harry et elle il lui avait simplement annulé ses sorts de dissimulations. D'ailleurs, le sortilège d'Assurdiato qui l'avait trahie puisqu'il en était le créateur. Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard avait certainement reconnu le bourdonnement des oreilles qui était typique à ce sort.

Hermione abaissa sa main, mais garda sa baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts. La jeune sorcière ne prononça pas un mot, attendant qu'il parle. Pour toute réponse. Il lui montra simplement la direction où était Harry. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, tout en ne le lâchant jamais complètement de vue. Elle eut du mal à cacher sa surprise en voyant un Harry à moitié nu et trempé, aux côtés d'un Ron tout aussi trempé qui tenait l'épée de Godric Griffondor dans la main, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard habité par le Horcruxe et sa baguette dans l'autre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que Rogue avait mis l'épée ici et avait guidé Harry jusqu'à elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Elle voulait connaitre la vérité.

\- C'est lui qui vous a demandé de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. À cause du sortilège que la bague de Gaunt lui a infligé à la main ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Il était condamné, murmura-t-il.

\- Et il ne voulait pas que Malefoy devienne un assassin.

Severus hocha la tête à nouveau.

\- Et il n'en a parlé à personne parce que tout le monde aurait essayé de le sauver, de vous empêcher de le faire et d'arrêter Malefoy dans sa quête. Vous-savez-qui vous aurait soupçonné ce qui nous aurait fait perdre notre seul espion.

Le silence de Severus Rogue était tout aussi clair que s'il lui avait crié un « oui ».

\- Phineas Nigellus essayait de savoir où nous nous trouvions pour que vous puissiez nous faire parvenir l'épée de Griffondor. C'est lui qui vous a dit que nous étions dans cette forêt.

Ce n'était même plus une question. Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait si vite qu'on aurait presque pu voir les rouages à l'intérieur de son cerveau s'entrechoquer.

\- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez laissé vous voir ? Pourquoi m'avoir expliqué ça à moi ?

\- Parce que je sais que vous êtes intelligente. Et je pense que Potter et Weasley ne m'auraient même pas laissé le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.

Elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais cette situation était vraiment des plus étranges. Il ne l'insultait pas de miss-je-sais-tout, d'idiote ou autre gentillesse. Il lui parlait normalement, d'adulte à adulte.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi vous aidez Harry depuis tout ce temps alors que… que… vous le haïssez ?

Hermione avait peur de poser cette question. Son instinct lui disait que c'était un sujet tabou. Elle craignait de déclencher sa fureur. Mais à sa plus grande stupeur il sembla plutôt embarrassé, évitant son regard. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il allait falloir l'envoyer à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour qu'elle tienne un peu compagnie à Gilderoy Lockhart. La chauve-souris des cachots se tenait devant elle, sans l'insulter, sans même lui lancer de regard menaçant et fuyait son regard !

\- Pour Lily, répondit-il finalement d'une voie si faible qu'elle eut de la peine à comprendre.

\- Vous l'aimiez ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que Dumbledore vous a toujours fait confiance. Il savait que par amour pour elle vous feriez tout pour Harry.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Je dois vous donner des souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai les donner à Potter avant que…

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça.

\- …avant que je ne meurs. Je suis le seul à avoir des informations qui seront essentielles pour lui.

Hermione allait parler mais il l'interrompit.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, vous savez très bien que si le seigneur des ténèbres ne me tue pas, c'est les membres de l'Ordre qui vont s'en charger. Je suis l'ennemi numéro deux !

Certes, il avait raison. Et à sa connaissance, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour que l'Ordre du Phénix le considère à nouveau comme leur allié. Elle avait horreur de ce genre d'injustice. Il y en avait tellement ! L'esclavage des elfes de maison, les manières hautaines des sorciers envers les gobelins, l'abandon des lycanthropes et des demis-géants. Elle-même avait souffert en tant que née-moldue.

\- Alors je serai votre alliée jusqu'à la fin. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous ne mourriez pas et vous aider à terminer cette mission. Et si je ne parviens pas à vous sauver, alors je ferai en sorte que tous les sorciers reconnaissent les sacrifices que vous avez fait pour nous tous.

Severus parut quelque peu surpris, mais se reprit rapidement. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti une fiole en Crystal. Il dirigea ensuite sa baguette vers sa tempe et en sortit plusieurs filaments qui ressemblaient à du gaz liquide. Il les transféra tous dans le récipient puis referma l'éprouvette avec un bouchon en liège.

\- Donnez-les à Potter si je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire. Mais ne les lui donnez qu'au dernier moment, tout à la fin. Quand vous les aurez tous détruits ou presque. Je transmettrai les informations qui pourraient vous servir à Phineas mais il n'aura droit de vous les divulguer que quand vous serez seule. De même, si vous avez besoin de me dire des choses passez par lui.

Après lui avoir tendu la fiole, Severus commença déjà à faire demi-tour. Hermione le retint par le poignet.

\- Bonne chance, Professeur. Soyez prudent.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, reconnaissant, recula de quelques pas, puis disparu définitivement dans un « pop ».


End file.
